If My Brother was Shin Kamiya
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Scarlet, merasa iri dengan sahabatnya Nagi, dimana Scarlet sendiri adalah anak tunggal dan tak punya saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua. Setelah menonton film TBV, Scarlet terinspirasi untuk mempunyai kakak bernama Shin Kamiya. Mohon RnR! CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Prolog

Nagi : shok… sekarang gantian ya!

Scarlet : ya iyalah kita gantian! Capek tau kalo aku yang ngetik! Nagi-san untung Cuma ngomong doang!

Nagi : ya udah, silahkeun, kamu deh yang baca, aku yang ngetik…

Disclaimer :

Tekken Blood Vengeance, belongs to Namco Pictures.

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, missing typo(s), and the other side of Author's error

Genre : masih Romance Humor

Summary : Scarlet, merasa iri dengan sahabatnya Nagi, dimana Scarlet sendiri adalah anak tunggal dan tak punya saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua. Setelah menonton film TBV, scarlet terinspirasi untuk mempunyai kakak bernama Shin Kamiya. Lalu, bagaimanakah kelanjutan nasibnya? Mohon di RnR!

Rate : T (dan T+ untuk kekerasan yang tak disengaja)

This fic is our sequel to "if My Brother was Jin Kazama", and also our tribute to Shin Kamiya, who was died quickly in the movie… Kami, para fans dan mewakili seluruh author IF juga turut berduka cita atas jatuhnya pesawat Sukhoi Superjet 100. Semoga korbannya selamat semua…

Nagi and Scarlet, presents…

**If My Brother was… Shin Kamiya!**

Prolog

Hari ini masih seperti hari sebelumnya, dimana aku berada di rumah bersama ayahku, dan ayahku meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa pesan. Aku pun bingung dengan ayahku sendiri. Antara sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan pura-pura sibuk lalu berdekatan dengan wanita lain. Yang jelas, aku selalu sendiri dalam keseharianku. Entah mengapa, rumahku sangat sepi. Padahal, ayahku dapat menyewa pembantu. Tapi, ayahku sendiri tak mau melakukannya. Bahkan, tak pernah mengirimkan uang ataupun cek berisi uang agar aku bisa makan enak di rumah tanpa perlu menunggu ayahku. Di pagi ini, aku hanya menghabiskan sarapanku, cuci piring, lalu beranjak menuju motor Harvey Davidson oranyeku, dimana motor itu adalah hadiah kenangan ayahku yang saat itu masih ramah ketika ibuku masih hidup. Motor itu selalu kupoles agar kenangannya tak pudar dari ingatanku.

Meski aku selalu dihadapi hidup yang kalut, aku tetap berbahagia dan membawa semangat pagi yang ceria menuju sekolah. Itu kulakukan karena aku masih ditemani oleh sahabat sekaligus guru belajar fanfic, Nagi-san. Aku tetap terlihat bahagia dengan lelucon garing yang selalu kusimpan agar aku tetap terus tertawa bersama Nagi-san, seperti saat dahulu dimana keluargaku masih utuh.

Di jam istirahat, pikiranku masih kalut. Seharusnya, semangatku bisa menutupi perasaan kalut ini…

"kenapa, Scarlet-chan? Kok murung?", kata Nagi-san sambil memakan _hotdog_-nya.

"ga papa, aku Cuma rada capek kebanyakan ketawa tadi. Hihihi…", kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kamu jangan bohong. Aku tau kalo kamu kesepian dari tadi. Iya kan!", kata Nagi-san mencoba mempermainkanku. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Nagi-san akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, sikapku yang polos tetap membuat diriku mudah dipermainkan olehnya. Air mataku mulai menetes, aku mulai memeluk Nagi-san.

"Aku merasa sepi karena aku tak punya saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku, aku jadi sendirian di rumah. Tidak seperti Nagi-san yang suka rusuh di rumah!"

"sudah, kamu tidak usah berkecil hati. Mungkin saja suatu saat kamu punya kakak tiri, trus kamu bisa berduaan tuh! Daripada nangis terus, nonton yuk!", kata Nagi-san sambil menempelkan DVD berjudul 'Tekken Blood Vengeance' ke depan wajahku. Pantes hidungku ga mancung…

Untuk menghilangkan perasaan muram durja, kami pun menonton film itu bersama-sama. Di film itupun, aku mulai mengetahui sosok yang lebih cocok menjadi kakakku. Sosok lelaki berambut singa bernama Shin Kamiya, yang harus mati dengan mudahnya karena urusan sepele. Terutama, dia mati di pangkuan robot Taman Lawang bernama Alisa Bosconovitch. Andai saja Lars ikut serta dalam film itu, dia pasti tak sembarangan membawa laki-laki di pangkuannya.

Sepulang sekolah, aku masih membayangkan sosok Shin Kamiya. Entah mengapa, aku sangat menginginkan sosok yang rela memperjuangkan haknya sebagai manusia, meskipun kehidupannya telah dirusak oleh segerombolan perusahaan tidak bertanggung jawab *demo di depan G Corporation*.

Oke, bektustori.

Saat menuju parkiran motor sepulang sekolah, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun yang kelaparan. Kupandangi nasi bungkus yang baru saja kubeli di kantin Mak Erot(?). Aku merasa iba melihat anak itu dibuang begitu saja. Pakaian yang compang-camping menghiasi tubuhnya yang hanya terdiri dari kulit dan tulang belulang. Anak itu memegang sebuah kotak berwarna keemasan, entah apa isinya.

"adik kecil, kenapa kamu terbaring di emperan motor? Bukannya tempat ini berbahaya?", tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya saya mau menghindar, Kak. Tapi saya udah 3 hari ga makan. Laper berat, ga ada tenaga…", jawab anak itu.

"Saya seminggu ga makan,dek. Belum tentu minggu ini saya dapet makanan seenak nasi bugkus Mak Erot", kataku ngeles.

"Tapi Kakak bisa nyari makan sendiri. Aku masih kecil…"

"Ya sudah. Kamu ambil aja nasi dari Kakak, kakak beliin lagi kalo masih kurang…", kataku sambil memberikan nasi bungkus tersebut pada anak itu. Anak itupun langsung melahapnya dalam sekejap mata. Buset dah, ini anak makan kok kaya ninja yak?

"Oh, iya. Kotak itu sebenarnya apa sih?", tanyaku soal kotak misterius yang dibawanya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Sebenarnya kotak ini untuk Kakak karena sudah nolongin aku, Kak!", kata anak itu polos.

Anak itu menyerahkan kotak yang dimilikinya kepadaku. Aku mulai sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kak, tolong jangan buka sekarang. Nanti aja ya!", kata anak itu memberikan senyuman behelnya(?).

Aku melihat-lihat bagian luar dari kotak tersebut. Di bagian atas kotak itu, tertera sebuah tulisan.

'Bagi siapapun yang memiliki benda ini, hidupnya akan sangat bahagia dan lebih berwarna…'

Tulisan tersebut terputus dan belum ada lanjutannya. Aku pun ingin menanyakan isi dari kotak itu.

"Adik kecil, kira-kira untuk apa kamu bawa…"

Belum sempat bertanya, anak itu sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Hari mulai gelap, sudah seharusnya aku pulang dan menyelesaikan kasus ini di rumah. Aku pun mulai menyalakan mesin motorku, dan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolahku.

Di rumah, aku masih mendengarkan ngePodku. Tak kusadari, aku kembali penasaran dengan isi dari kotak misterius yang dibawa anak miskin tadi siang.

Aku pun membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata hanya berisi sebuah pensil 2B mekanik, sebuah penghapus, dan 50 buah pensil warna. Semuanya terlihat biasa, tapi aku mencoba menggambar menggunakan peralatan tersebut. Kuambil buku gambarku, dan kubuat gambarnya menggunakan pensil mekanik tersebut. Ternyata hasil gambarnya lebih halus,dan gambar diriku lebih mirip dengan Korra*). Aku mulai mencoba lagi, namun dengan tambahan Shin Kamiya di sampingku. Dan kali ini, hasil dari menggambar Shin Kamiya ala Scarlet malah mirip Miguel kena stroke, trus kesetrum aki(?). Meskipun Korra dan Miguel kena stroke ini tak bisa bersama, paling tidak di gambar ini mereka saling bergandengan tangan di atas hamparan padang rumput yag luas.

Dan tak lupa, aku membubuhkan kalimat disertai tandatanganku. Biasa, kalo udah terbiasa ngegambar, keaslian gambar harus dijaga biar ga ada yang fotokopi, betul?

Dan ini sekilas kalimatnya…

'Tuhan, jika kau mau member izin, aku hanya ingin sosok yang kugambar ini menjadi kakakku…'

Scarlet-chan.

Hoaaaaam…

Aku lelah…

Hedeuh, aku dimana? Aku siapa? Kalian yang ngumpul di depan saya, siapa kalian?

Ah, aku ngiler di meja belajarku! Hedeuh! Gambarku luntur!

Tidak! Ini sudah jam 9! Kalau terlambat bisa berbahaya!

Aku mulai terburu-buru dalam persiapan sekolah. Tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum Aksi Provokator. 'mudah-mudahan ada cowok jatuh dari langit…', pikirku dalam hati.

TUK!

Aduh! Kenapa ada sepatu nyasar disini?

Aku melongo ke atas, dan ternyata…

.

.

.

"COWOK JATUH DARI LANGIT!"

Aku mulai menyingkirkan motorku dari lokasi TKP, tapi justru malah…

BRUAK!

Aduh… ini cowok berat banget kaya truk gandeng! Somebody help me…

"Tuh! Aku bela-belain bolos sekolah Cuma gara-gara kamu! ", omelku pada anak yang pingsan ini.

KRETAK! Punggungku…

Mendadak, sosok lelaki ini mengigau,"Scarlet-chan, tolong jangan ganggu aku! Aku kakakmu, Scarlet-chan!"

Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini?

Kupandangi kembali sosok lelaki yang pingsan itu. Oh-My-Copooong! Dia GanGil, Ganteng Gila!

Aku pun kembali meneliti sosok tersebut. Rambut singa, kalung berbentuk semacam pedang, seragam SMA, lengan kiri yang diperban…

Hei, dia punya lengan kiri yang diperban? Itu cukup familiar untukku…

SHIN KAMIYA?

~TBC~

Nagi : sekian dari kita, tunggu chap berikutnya!

Scarlet : tapi, jangan lupa diripiu ya! Kita ga mau ngelanjut kalo jarang yang ngeripiu!


	2. The Festival

Nagi : Wah, lama banget kita ga ngelanjutin ini fic, rasanya pengen lanjut lagi…

Scarlet : Gimana kalo kita balesin reviewnya dulu?

.

Pertama, dari mbak wind scarlett :

_Harusnya jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan prolog, karena dari chapter pertama para pembaca sudah bisa mengira inti ceritanya. Menurut gw jangan2 kisahnya bakalan mirip sama kisah pendahulunya... dan emang gak jauh beda.  
Beda dari kisah pendahulunya sih, kehadiran Shin Kamiya di sini kurang menggigit. Bukan kenapa-napa, banyak yang gak nge-fans kali ya sama dy? *gw sih tetap Kazuya-sama* Lagian, temanya apa nih? Klo sekedar merasakan punya kakak ganteng mah terlalu biasa, wkwkwkwk... secara ade gw juga pada ganteng2 *gak nanya*  
Selebihnya, tolong diedit typo dan hal2 kecil lainnya biar enak dibaca. Lagian sebenarnya itu Scarlett apa Scarlet? Jangan plin-plan soal namanya dong. Jadi bingung ini self-insert kok nanggung namanya.  
Konfliknya belom ada, jadi blom menarik nih. Mendingan klo di prolog udah diksih masalah/kasus biar orang penasaran. Okeh, sekali lagi, Tekken tuh fandom pinggiran abis, gak bakalan banyak yang baca, jadi bersabar ajalah. *kecuali klo mau belajar nulis pake English*_

.

Nagi : Waduh, mbak. Makasih karena ngasi review yang bagus buat kita-kita

Scarlet : Kita emang ga ngasi masalah dulu karena ga ada ide buat lanjut. Sekarang baru muncul lagi gara-gara Manajer kita mimpiin dia

Nagi : cieee, nostalgia…

.

Lanjut, dari caren-chan :

_Kenapa gk dilanjutin lagi Щ(ºДºЩ) padahal ceritanya bagus lhoo maklum lah aku kan tekken fans :D apalagi aku sewaktu nonton TBV sampe nangis nontonnya kepergian shin #apaan lagi -  
Keep going I will support your tekken story (:_

.

Nagi : Makasih, caren-chan! Kamu baik mau jadi fans kita…

Scarlet : Padahal fans kita masih kurang loh…

.

Last but not least, dari Gold-Sparkle :

_UPDATE PLISS! :)_

.

Nagi : Review yang singkat, namun padat dan jelas…

Scarlet : ini bukan puisi!

Nagi : Tanpa basa-basi, mari kita CEKIDOT!

* * *

.

Tekken : Blood Vengeance, belongs to Namco Bandai.

"Hall of Fame", made famous by The Script.

Chara : You-Know-Who #plak

Summary : Scarlet bertemu dengan sesosok lelaki jatuh dari langit bernama Shin Kamiya, atau lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki yang ingin bunuh diri dan mengaku sebagai saudaranya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Scarlet selanjutnya?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents…

.

**If My Brother was… Shin Kamiya!**

**.**

The Festival

"Kamiya-nii, aku tidak mengerti. Jika kau memang harus menjagaku, kenapa kau sendiri mau mencoba bunuh diri?", tanyaku pada lelaki yang sedang duduk di ranjangku. Seorang Shin kamiya yang jatuh dari langit.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga. Ada hal yang membuatku harus melakukan itu…", jawabnya dengan desahan seperti sedih atau merenung.

Aku mengingat kembali film yang kutonton kemarin bersama Nagi-san. Tepat pada bagian saat Xiaoyu mengintipnya mandi. Lalu kupandang lengan kirinya yang diperban. Ternyata benar, itu adalah sel M yang membuatnya tidak bisa mati dimakan usia alias awet muda hingga sekarang. Dia ingin menghilangkannya dengan mati karena kerusakan tubuhnya sendiri. Sungguh malang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu, karena setiap percobaan bunuh dirinya selalu gagal karena ditangkap orang lain.

"Begitu ya… Tapi, seharusnya ada hikmah dibalik semua kejadian itu", kataku menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak ada hal yang tidak memiliki pelajaran penting"

"Lalu apa hal penting itu? Semua orang pasti akan mati dan menjadi debu dimakan usia. Sementara aku… Aku melawan semuanya. Bertambah usiapun tidak!", katanya marah.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kematian, Kamiya-nii. Kau begini supaya kau bisa menjagaku dari ancaman yang akan kudapat karena kodratku sebagai perempuan. Kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu, kau akan tetap ada untukku"

"Tapi tetap saja aku akan tetap begini, sedangkan kau akan menua, menjadi debu, mati. Aku akan sendirian, Scarlet-chan…"

Aku sudah berusaha menenangkannya, tapi dia tetap membantah ucapanku. Aku merasa bersalah karena ucapanku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mau keluar sebentar…", kataku sambil meninggalkannya di ranjangku untuk beristirahat sementara waktu.

Aku memandangi foto-foto yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Semuanya fotoku dan terbingkai dengan indah. Namun ada satu foto yang aneh, sebuah foto yang menunjukkan saat aku dan Kamiya-nii berpegangan tangan di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Foto itu terlihat persis seperti yang kugambar kemarin. Aku mengambil dan melepas foto itu dari bingkainya, kemudian kusimpan di saku bajuku. Semoga kenangan itu tidak hilang seperti gambarku yang hancur karena iler.

.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Tampak sosok perempuan dengan rambut pirang tergerai membawa tiga tiket di hadapanku.

"Nagi-san? Ada apa?", tanyaku padanya.

"Begini. Besok akan ada festival ulang tahun sekolah kita, bagaimana jika kamu dan kakakmu ikut menemaniku?", katanya kepadaku.

"Tapi, bukankah Nagi-san harus mengajak Kazama-kun? Dia kan pacarnya Nagi-san…", dalihku.

"Jin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengurus perusahaan. Jadi, aku mau mengajak kalian saja…", katanya seraya menyerahkan tiketnya kepadaku.

"Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan?", tanyaku dengan bahasa alay.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!", teriaknya dengan toak masjid hingga membangunkan Kamiya-nii di kamarku dan keluar untuk menemui kami.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Aku masih butuh istirahat! Pergilah!", katanya kepada Nagi-san.

"Kamiya-nii, besok kita mau ke festival ulang tahun sekolah di museum Oume. Katanya disana ada pameran boneka Mokujin asli. Mau ikut kan?", tanyaku sambil menunjukkan tiketnya kepada Kamiya-nii.

"Yang benar kamu? Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik…", jawabnya dengan nada malas dan dingin mencekam, mirip sekali dengan gaya bicara Kazama-kun yang misterius.

"Kumohon. Aku ingin menghabiskan satu hari bersama Kamiya-nii sekali saja…", bujukku dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Tapi aku tidak mau…", balasnya ikut memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Tapi Kamiya-nii kakakku, harusnya selalu ada untukku kan?", kataku sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _ yang lebih imut.

Kami saling beradu mata hanya karena festival yang ada pameran boneka Mokujin. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin ikut kontes menyanyi di festival itu, namun aku hanya bisa memainkan gitar akustik. Aku yakin jika Kamiya-nii ikut, suaranya bisa lebih bagus dari suara Nagi-san waktu karaoke kemarin.

.

.

.

5 jam kemudian…

"Sampai kapan kalian mau begini terus?", tanya Nagi-san.

Kami berdua langsung memelototinya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bertanya!", katanya sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi kamu jangan macam-macam ya!", kata Kamiya-nii akhirnya berpasrah diri.

Kami bertiga akhirnya setuju dan mengikuti festival tersebut keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kamiya-nii, siap untuk menunjukkan bakat?", tanyaku pada Kamiya-nii di belakang panggung.

"Tidak perlu ditanya aku sudah siap!", jawabnya malas.

Kami melangkah bersama keluar panggung. Tampak penonton bersorak dengan girangnya kepada kami. Entah apa karena kami sudah lama terkenal, atau mereka hanya menyoraki Kamiya-nii yang wajahnya terkenal paling ganteng.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan untuk memainkan gitarku dan ikut menyanyi. Aku bukan penggemar musik rock, tapi lagu yang akan kunyanyikan ada nge-rapnya. Begitupun Kamiya-nii berdiri terpaku di depan mikrofonnya. Aku memulai permainan gitar dan menyanyi.

.

_**[Kamiya]**_

_Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_._

_**[Scarlet]**_

_You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_._

_**[Kamiya]**_

_You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_._

_**[Scarlet]**_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_._

.

Tiba-tiba, suara Kamiya-nii yang tadi terdengar tiba-tiba menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah suara seperti ada sesuatu yang diseret. Kemudian disusul suara teriakan, "TOLOOONG!"

Aku berlari mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Tampak Kamiya-nii berbaring dan sesuatu menarik kakinya. Aku segera meluncur ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tanganku. Kamiya-nii segera mengulurkan tangannya, namun tubuhnya terus terseret ke belakang panggung. Aku melihat tirai di belakang panggung terbuka dan sedikit menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan baju zirah hitam dengan aksen warna merah. Aku tak sempat melihat lambang di dadanya, tapi aku yakin sosok itu adalah Owl, sebutan untuk mata-mata yang bekerja untuk keluarga Mishima. Lambang di dadanya menunjukkan siapa atasannya atau perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya.

Aku hanya terpaku karena kehilangan Kamiya-nii. Aku tak tahu dia ada dimana. Kemudian Nagi-san naik ke panggung dan menghampiriku seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku,Scarlet-chan. Kuharap aku bisa bicara soal hal ini pada Jin. Dia ada kaitannya dengan penculikan ini."

Aku hanya menoleh kepadanya dan berkata, "Nagi-san, ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Kazama-kun. Aku yakin ada seseorang yang ingin memperalatnya..."

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : masi garing? Kita memang lagi ga mau ketawa

Scarlet : jangan lupa reviewnya ya!


End file.
